minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scout Trooper 8884
Write Messages Here Great! Welcome to the wiki! I am glad that you joined! Have fun and if you want help with signatures or your page, just ask (this is an example of a really really good signature 21:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC)) 21:28, January 7, 2010 (UTC) One more thing Since you are new user you should know about minifigs.net. It is the best source for LEGO images. 22:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Great Job, you are not just making stubs, I see that you will come a LOOONG way maybe even go further than Legoguy (but probably not farther than me, since I get pics, categories, templates, articles, and make entire themes in a day.) 01:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Want a signature? 01:11, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Sure but you should get a signature do you want me to make one for you? Also, the edits only count mainspace, so that is about 60 edits I believe (mainspace is articles and the main page) Nice you rock hey um how did you know about the wolfpack story if you are under 13? I am 13 and I only know because I am a LEGO FREAK and I read all about legos and buy old ones. 01:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice so did I! Do you prefer the old LEGOs over the new ones? 02:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Same here I have the second biggest UFO set and the 3rd biggest Insectoids set. I also have Ice Planet Sat-5! 02:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) You are top user #6 above you is Agent Chase 10 more mainspace edits will top him. 02:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) What custom minifigs do you have? 02:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you upload images of them? I am making a lego turban right now. 02:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I have to go can you upload pictures of them and put them on your page that would be cool? 02:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you take pictures of them then upload the pictures? 02:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Why not? 02:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) That stinks I have to go it is 9 o clock for me. Bye. And one more thing, if you edit over 400 pages, you will pretty much be guaranteed to become an administrator. 02:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Um You made pages for each minifig of the black falcons and gave them names but they don't have names like archer, soldier lieutenant and you are adding too many categories. Please consider what you are doing before you make a page. 04:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) welcome I hope you have a great time here!-- 23:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Story of the Castle theme Crusaders, Black Falcons, and Forestmen fought one another after the Old Kingdom fell. Forestmen robbed the Crusaders treasure carts and attacked the Black Falcons. But then, the Black Knights came. Huge battles were fought, but the Black Knights won. But their rule was not very long. Black Knights were invaded by Fright Knights. The survivors ran to Wolfpack and joined. They reformed into the Royal Knights. After many years, they were defeated. Then, the survivors fled to a group of mages and wizards called Dragon Masters and joined them. Fights broke out, Fright Knights were loosing. The Dragon Masters had dragons and some villages and towns joined them, but many still remained loyal to the bat lord. Eventually, the Fright Knights lost, but being the longest ruler of the Kingdom (after the Old Kingdom). The Dragon Masters formed into the Castle (2007). But troubles continued. An evil wizard, a survivor of the Black Knights that didn't join the Royal Knights or Dragon Masters, but was rather a fan of the Fright Knights (He was part of them and fought in battles in the Peak Province), took revenge and rose a skeleton army from the dead and got ogres to join him. He attacked, and the battle continues... User:Scout Trooper 8884 Um I am not sure that that is the real story. 00:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Good work Good work you are a member since 2 days and you have .Really Good Work.I hope that we often works together on a wiki like this.You have my respect.--FreddyderHamster Talk Yes I agree. I think he made up ONE story but that is fine he has been editing so much he deserves a reward. Too bad this isn't a game based wiki where i could give him something in a game. Hey Scout I like Scout Troopers too. 02:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I also agree. Most of his edits are 1. mainspace 2. not stubs 3. mainspace!!! I know he will become an admin some day.-- 13:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Visit Please visit Forum:Help. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 21:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Do you know what a rollback is and did you apply for it? 01:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Did you apply to be a rollback? 02:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Scout? Please tell me did you apply to be a rollback? 02:48, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well Legoguy put you up do you know what a rollback is or does? 03:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Well they have an extra button when viewing a page's history that lets them undo edits with one click do you want to be a rollback or would you rather just work and wait to be an administrator (after a while). 03:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Done Now you are rollback you may notice the difference or you may not. Eventually, go to Minifigure Wiki:Requests for Adminship and you will be able to become an admin (but not yet there is a waiting line and you are not good enough yet) 03:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Trains Trains is its own theme not a subtheme of city. Would you like a signature that way each time you would only have to click one button to leave a link to your page and talk page instead of typing it out? 01:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Underage Okay. This is a hard desicion. I belive that you shouldn't be editing and BobaFett2 thinks you should be. I have decided I will block you for 1 month. That way you will have more time anywhere else. It will also give time so that I can decide for until you are 13, or let you stay. So you will be blocked for one month. I know it is hard to be blocked but it is only for the best. I belive you will be blocked more than one month but however, that may change for the month you are blocked. Thank you for understanding, 13:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How old are you (Just put your real age). 12:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I am so so so sorry man. 13:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) So am I but it is wikia policys and I don't want this wiki looking dumb. If you hadn't lied (I know BobaFett told you too) this wouldn't have happend. 17:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well no but at the same time he wouldn't have had an account and created a reputation for himself. 17:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) You are unblocked. 21:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Unblocked! 21:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi wanna be my friend? 03:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC)